Surprises
by Siobhan Torrin
Summary: Who started the Watchers? Where do Immortals come from? Is Methos really the only ancient immortal left alive? [Methoscentric story, starring an OFC. rated for language, just to be safe. chapter 3 now up after a bit of a haitus.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All characters (with the exception of Eve & Lily Morningside, and Lillith) belong to "Highlander: The Series". No harm is intended, and no profit is being made from this fic.

**Summary:** How did the Watchers get their beginning? Is Methos the oldest immortal alive? (A Methos-centric story, with an OFC).

**Rating:** **_T_** for language.

**Season:** Post season six for _Highlander: The Series_, but _Highlander: Endgame, Highlander: The Raven, _and _The Methos Chronicles_ have absolutely no power in my universe. Heh.

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. Welcome to my little fic. I originally came up with this plot back in 1995, and wrote a rather crude draft of it. Now I've finally gone back and begun to re-write it. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. (Re-posted 9/19/05 after editing)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The rain had been coming down since before the sun had risen. His mood was as black as the clouds as he entered the bar. Today had been a terrible day so far. He'd gotten a flat tire on the way to the university, and when he pulled over to fix it, Methos had discovered his spare was also flat. He'd called and had the Land Rover towed, and the driver had been nice enough to drop him off at the university. Of course, he'd been made late for the weekly staff meeting, so he'd been yelled at by the department head until it was time to go teach his class.

And then there was teaching his class. Being a Monday morning, most of the students were hung-over or still half-asleep when they showed up for this early morning class. The three hour lecture seemed to drag on forever. When class was over, he'd gone to his office to see if he couldn't finish grading last week's exams. Alas, he was not to get any work done. First he had a slew of students coming by, bothering him about the projects due next Monday. After he'd met with all the students, he'd been bombarded by drop by visits from his colleagues. Finally it just got to be too much, and he left.

Methos had gone out into the pouring rain, said to hell with it, and began to walk the thirteen blocks to Joe's bar. By the time he'd finally made it to Joe's, he was completely soaked through. He trudged over to the bar and sank down onto a stool.

"What the hell happened to you, old man? You look like hell."

Methos shot a glare at Joe, hastily taking the glass of beer his friend was holding out to him. "It's been a bad day, Joe. A _very_ bad day."

"Well, cheer up, Methos. The day can only get better!"

He narrowed his eyes at the man behind the bar. "Why are you so bloody cheerful?"

Joe grinned. "Evie Morningside is flying in. She's coming to the bar tonight, and I've convinced her to play a duet with me!"

"_Evelyn Morningside_ is coming _here_!" Methos' grip on the glass tightened. "I can't find peace anywhere!"

"You never have liked Evie, have you?"

"Of _course_ not!" Methos sighed. "She's been trying to steal the Methos chronicles from me ever since I was assigned to them!"

"Have you even ever _met_ Evie?" Joe sighed, shaking his head. "She's a sweet girl, and her family's been in the Watchers for ages."

"Which is exactly why she is _dangerous_ to me, Joe! I've never met her because I'm afraid she might figure out that Adam Pierson is just a cover!"

"You're too paranoid, old man."

Methos snorted, draining the last of the beer in the glass. "I may be paranoid, but I'm also over 5,000 years old. See any connection between those two things?"

"I know, Methos." Joe grinned, "But you really should meet her! She's just your type!"

"Oh, wonderful. Now you're a matchmaker, Joe?" Methos held out the glass to be refilled and nearly dropped it when he felt the buzz of another immortal. He relaxed slightly as he recognized it as being MacLeod… they'd had an odd connection ever since that whole Horsemen incident in Bordeaux.

"What the hell happened to you, Methos?"

Methos grinned as Joe handed him another beer. "Good to see you too, MacLeod."

The Highlander sat next to Methos at the bar. "No offense, old man, but you look like something the cat dragged in."

"Yes, yes, I've heard all those clever lines already." Methos rolled his eyes.

"Mac, you going to stick around until opening?"

Duncan MacLeod shrugged, "Possibly, Joe. Why? Have something special planned?"

Joe smiled brightly. "Yep! One of my dear friends, Evie Morningside, is coming into town tonight. She's agreed to play a duet with me tonight for the show."

"Friend?" MacLeod raised an eyebrow. "What kind of friend, Joe?"

"She's a Watcher, MacLeod. A researcher, like me. And she's been after my chronicles for years!"

MacLeod laughed, and Joe sighed again. "Well, I highly doubt she'll be after your chronicles any more, Methos. She's just been transferred to the Lillith chronicles."

"Lillith chronicles?" MacLeod looked at Joe inquisitively. "What are the Lillith chronicles?"

Methos sneered. "They're nothing. Lillith doesn't exist. She's just a myth."

"That's what I always said about you, Methos." MacLeod smiled.

"I'm telling you she's not real!" Methos stood quickly, knocking over his stool. "She's just a figment of the imagination!" And with that sentiment, he stormed out of the bar, back into the rain.

Joe looked at MacLeod, "What in the hell was that all about?"

MacLeod shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

The bar was starting to get a bit crowded, but that wasn't very surprising. Joe's bar was a pretty popular place, recently named the best blues bar in Seacouver. Duncan was sitting at the bar, chatting with Joe when he felt the buzz of another immortal. It wasn't Methos, so he stood and slipped one hand inside his coat to rest on the hilt of his katana. The door swung open to reveal a petite brunette with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She was rather eclectic looking, clad in a black full circle skirt with a multitude of colorful scarves around her waist and a white tank top; she jangled slightly as she walked, because she was wearing so many silver necklaces one might wonder how she could stand up straight; to top off the whole outfit, she was wearing a black trench coat that perfectly complemented her pink flip-flops.

"Evie!" Joe came out from behind the bar and hugged the young woman. "It's so good to see you! How was your flight?"

Evie completely ignored Duncan as she dropped the bag and embraced Joe. "Joseph! Mon ami, comment ca va?" She kissed his cheek. "I missed you so much." Duncan noticed that her accent was very similar to Methos'. She turned to Duncan and held out her hand, "Evelyn Morningside, Mr. MacLeod, though most just call me Eve."

Duncan took her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Eve." He shot a glance at Joe, "So how long have you known Joe?"

Joe laughed, "Practically her whole life, Mac! Eve's mother was the head of my division when I first joined."

"Yes, Joe has known me for the better part of twenty years." She reached down and picked up her duffel bag. "Hate to cut the small talk short, Joseph, but I want to set my stuff down and get warmed up if you intend for me to play tonight." Eve winked at Duncan.

"Of course, Evie." He pointed at a door behind the bar, "Set your stuff down in the back room, and you can get warmed up in there, too. After the show I'll drive you to your hotel."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek, "You're wonderful, Joseph." Eve turned back to Duncan, "Nice to meet you, Mr. MacLeod. Perhaps we'll get a chance to visit more after the show." She turned and disappeared into the back room.

Duncan turned to Joe, who was grinning. "Isn't she just gorgeous, Mac? I tried to get the old man to stick around and meet her… I think they'd get along great. She reminds me of him, actually." He chuckled, "And she's brilliant, too. Always has been."

"Joe." Duncan sighed. "How well do you _really_ know her?"

"Mac, I've known her since she was five. I know her better than she knows herself, probably. Why? What's got you all worked up?"

"I think she's immortal, Joe." Duncan shrugged. "I could've sworn I felt the buzz just before she came in… but she didn't acknowledge me like any other immortal would have, it's like instinct for us."

Joe sighed, "There's no way, Mac. Simply no way. She's grown up at the headquarters in London. Lily never let Eve leave the grounds. This is the first time she's ever traveled."

"Lily?"

"Eve's mother, Lillith."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "Her mother's name is Lillith?"

"Was." Joe smiled wistfully, "Lily died almost a year ago. Apparently of old age… But she was only 58!" He shrugged, "Anyways, Mac. You must be mistaken. Maybe it was the old man, or just some other immortal passing by."

Duncan sighed, "Maybe it was, Joe. But there is still something incredibly familiar about Eve… I feel like I've met her before."

* * *

Joe stood up as the applause began to die down. "Thank you, folks. Now, before we all go home, I have a special treat!" The audience clapped and cheered. "My good friend, Evie Morningside, has agreed to perform a little duet with me! So make her feel welcome!" The applause was thunderous as Evelyn made her way onto the stage in Joe's bar. She smiled and sat down at the baby grand piano as Joe retuned his guitar quickly. She switched on the mic and nodded to Joe.

Duncan watched as Joe began to play a little intro on his guitar, and was soon joined by Eve on the piano. And then she began to sing. "_Where's the peace of mind I thought I would win? I thought I found my new best friend, but now he's gone, I'm all alone, it sure feels cold._" Duncan found he was utterly mesmerized by the passion Evelyn displayed as she sang… he found it odd that someone who had led such a sheltered life could feel so strongly about the lyrics to a blues song such as this. "_I saw an old pal just the other day. It looked like he just threw his life away. Sometimes it's hard to see such pain, and nothing's gained._" And Joe joined in for the chorus, singing a harmony line, "_But I'll keep pushing on, though it seems all hope is gone, cause love prevails – after dark there's always dawn._"

There was another verse, and the chorus once more before the song was over. Duncan clapped enthusiastically along with the rest of the patrons in the bar. Evelyn truly had an amazing singing voice. The bar quickly emptied, soon leaving Joe, Duncan, Evie, and the employees alone. Evelyn retrieved her things from the back room and then returned to where Duncan and Joe were waiting. "You were amazing, Eve. It was a pleasure to hear you perform."

Evelyn winked at Duncan, "Thanks, Mr. MacLeod."

"Just call him Mac, Evie. And I told you she was something, Mac, didn't I?"

"You did, Joe, and you were right."

"Well," Evelyn looped her arm around Joe's, "I hate to interrupt again, boys, but I really am quite tired. A trans-atlantic flight will do that to you."

"Of course, Eve. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And you, Mac." She smiled, "Perhaps I'll see you again soon."

"Perhaps." Duncan watched her walk out the doors of the bar, and then he turned to Joe. "If you've got time… swing by my place after you drop her off?"

Joe sighed, "Yeah, Mac, sure. But I'm telling you, there's no way Evie could be immortal."

"See you later then, Joe."

"Later, Mac." Joe walked out, leaving Duncan alone in the empty bar.

* * *

He felt the buzz as the elevator neared the top of the building. Sensing it was Methos, he relaxed and waited for the elevator to stop. "It's about time you got home, MacLeod."

Duncan stepped out of the elevator then lowered the gate. "Yes, well, the show ran a bit long tonight. You should've stayed. Eve has an amazing voice…"

Methos, who had been sprawled out on the couch with a beer, sat up. "But?" He stared at Duncan expectantly. "There's something more going on…?"

"I think she might be immortal."

"You _think_ she _might_ be immortal? How's that, MacLeod? We don't _think_ those kinds of things, we _know_."

"Well," Duncan sank down beside Methos on the couch, "just before she came into the bar, I felt the buzz. When she came in, though, she wasn't looking around to spot me… and you know how it is for us. We feel the buzz, we instinctively scan our surroundings to find the other immortal. Even _you_ can't just shrug off the buzz when you feel it."

Methos sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "It's possible that she's immortal and has simply trained herself not to look for the source of the buzz."

"Well, Joe has known her since she was a little girl, and apparently Eve has never been allowed to leave the London headquarters. So if she _is_ immortal, she would be very young."

"Hmm." Methos got up and went into the kitchen. "I guess we'll just have to wait and talk to Joe about this. After all, he's known her the longest." He returned to the couch with two beers. They opened the bottles and got comfortable, in preparation of waiting for Joe to arrive.

It wasn't a long wait, however, as the elevator started to come up just as Duncan and Methos got comfortable on the couch. A few moments later, Joe stepped into the apartment. "Well you two look comfortable."

"Oh, we are." Methos sipped his beer. "So tell us what you know about Morningside."

Joe sighed and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. "Like I told Mac earlier, I've known Evie since she was just a kid, and I knew her mother from the time I joined the Watchers."

"What about her father?"

"Never met him, Mac." Joe shrugged, "Lily never liked to talk about him. Hell, she wouldn't even speak his name."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking, old man?"

"It just strikes me odd that she'd never even tell you Evelyn's father's name."

Joe shrugged again, "Maybe it was a sensitive subject for Lily."

"Or maybe Eve never had a father."

Duncan looked over at Methos, "If Eve is immortal, then Lillith would have adopted her."

"Lillith?" Methos sat up straighter.

"Yeah, Evie's mom. She hated being called Lillith, and she insisted everyone call her Lily. Even her personnel files list her as 'Lily Morningside'."

Methos groaned. "You guys are going to kill me with all this Lillith shit!"

"What do you mean?" Joe tossed his hands in the air, "What Lillith shit?"

"First you tell me Evelyn Morningside has been assigned to the Lillith chronicles, and then you tell me that her mother's bloody _name_ is _Lillith Morningside_!" Methos stood in exasperation and began pacing. "Which deity did I piss off to deserve this?" He flung himself dramatically back onto the couch.

"What is your problem with the name Lillith?" Joe sat up, "And what is it about the Lillith chronicles that gets you so riled up? Upset that your title of 'living myth' might be stolen?"

Methos sighed heavily, then took a long swig of his beer. He was silent a few moments before he began to speak quietly. "I really don't remember how long ago it was when I died for the first time. I vaguely remember being lost and confused afterwards, and I don't know how long I wandered from tribe to tribe. I was somewhere in Eastern Europe when I felt the buzz for the first time… my first encounter with another immortal. She approached with her sword drawn, and I didn't know what to do. I fell to me knees and begged her for mercy…

* * *

"_Please, please don't kill me." He bowed low to the ground before the regal looking woman. "Please, my lady, have mercy."_

_Methos heard her sheath the sword, and suddenly she was kneeling beside him with her hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright, child, today is not your last." She stood and offered her hand. "Come with me, and I will teach you all you need to know."_

_He took her hand and stood. "What is it you will teach me, my lady?" He kept his head bowed out of respect for this great noble woman._

_A hand lifted his chin, and suddenly Methos was staring into the palest green eyes he'd ever seen. "What do they call you, child?"_

"_Methos."_

_The woman smiled kindly, "Methos, you need never refer to me as 'my lady'. I may be your teacher, but we are equals." She moved to stand next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Now, come, we will go to my home and have something to eat. Later tonight I will begin to teach you the rules of the Game."_

_He was too confused to ask about the Game at that point, but he was able to ask her one last thing before they set off on their way to her home. "What is your name?"_

_She laughed quietly. "I have no spoken name, but I will show you my mark." The woman knelt down and drew a dagger. She carved a symbol in the earth, then stood. "Some tribes around here have given me the name Lillith, which you may call me if it pleases you."_

* * *

"I'll never forget the mark she called her own." Methos pulled up his sleeve and exposed his inner left wrist, where the Watcher symbol was tattooed in blue ink. "This was what she drew for me."

There was a moment of silence before Joe started to chuckle. "You're telling me that the Watcher symbol is actually the name of the oldest immortal we have records of?" Joe kept laughing until he saw the look on Methos' face. He paused. "You're serious?"

"I swear it's true, Joe. Lillith was my teacher, and this was her symbol."

Duncan sat up, "Was? So you think she's dead?"

Methos snorted, "I know she's dead. Kronos killed her right before the Horsemen disbanded."

"You let him kill your teacher?"

"Of _course_ not, MacLeod!" The older immortal sighed. "We'd met her on one of our raids, and she'd managed to disarm and incapacitate Kronos, Caspian, and Silas. I didn't recognize her at first, and so I fought her. She disarmed me quickly and removed my mask. She looked at me with such disappointment then, and I knew it was her. 'Methos', she said, 'it would have been better for me to have taken your head than for you to have ended up like this.'" He sighed again, folding his arms over his chest. "She walked away, and we made camp there for the night. The next morning I discovered Kronos was missing. Caspian wanted to leave – he thought that Lillith had returned and killed him. We waited for Kronos to return… He trudged back to camp around noon."

"He'd gone after Lillith?"

"Yes, Joe. He came back with her sword, said he'd killed her to remove my last weakness."

Duncan put his hand on Methos' shoulder. "How did you know she was really dead?"

Methos shrugged off Duncan's hand. "Kronos had her _sword_, MacLeod. She would never have given it to him except if she were dead." He sighed again, "But I digress. The matter at hand is not Lillith, but Evelyn Morningside."

"Well," Joe stood, "come by the bar tomorrow and I'll let you two look over the Morningside personnel files."

"Alright, Joe. Good night."

"Night, Mac, Methos." Joe stepped into the elevator. "You coming, old man?"

Methos, who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, shrugged. "I think I'll crash here if that's alright, MacLeod."

"It's fine." Duncan shut the grate on the elevator. "See you tomorrow, Joe." Joe nodded as the elevator began it's descent. Duncan went to the fridge and grabbed two more beers before returning to the couch. "Would you like to play a game of chess to take your mind off of things?"

"Are you sure you want to get your ass kicked, MacLeod?"

Duncan handed Methos a beer. "Just set up the board, old man."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's chapter one. Not much was changed, as I felt I liked this chapter and it works pretty well. The re-re-written chapter two will be up as soon as I format it. Chapter three will hopefully be ready for posting by the end of the week. Thanks for dropping by and reading my silly little idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All recognizable things belong to "Highlander: The Series". No harm is intended, and no profit is being made from this fic.

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! This is the re-re-written chapter 2. I was quite displeased with the way this chapter had been, so I've gone back and basically scrapped the old chap. This new chapter flows a lot better, and keeps the same sort of pace I'd set in chapter one. I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. My thanks go out to **stcobb**, **sophiedb**, **Cattibrie393**, and **RoughIslandSunrise** for their support and encouragement. I promise to get chapter three out by the end of the week!

**_Reposted:_ September 27th, 2005**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Is it just me or do these personnel files read just a bit too clean?"

Joe sighed. "You know, old man, I actually agree with you. Everything in these files seems just a bit too neat." He took a gulp of his scotch. "But what does it actually mean?"

Methos shrugged. "That's what I haven't figured out yet."

"Well," Duncan began, "at least we know that there is something more to Morningside than there appears to be." He sighed, lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe…"

"Mac?"

"Well, Joe… I mean, there's obviously something she's hiding… Maybe she'd be willing to talk to me about it."

"You really think she would?" Joe set his glass down on the table. "I mean, I'd hope that if she had something on her mind, or something she was hiding, that she'd come to me. I've known her since she was a kid, y'know? She's sort of like my own kid…" Methos snorted. "Hey! Watch it, old man."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking something."

"Joe," the ancient immortal grinned, "I'm always thinking something."

"And what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that she's not going to tell either of you anything." Methos folded his arms over his chest.

"Why do you say that, Methos?" Duncan turned to face his friend.

"MacLeod… if she wanted to talk, she'd have already talked to Joe about it. She barely knows you… she's not going to tell you anything."

The Highlander frowned. "I think she might, if I was able to spend some time alone with her."

Whatever smart-ass remark the older immortal was about to make was cut off by the door opening, and the impeccably timed arrival of Evelyn herself. "Speak of the devil," Methos muttered under his breath.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san." Eve gave them a neat bow.

Duncan grinned broadly as he stood and crossed to greet the young Watcher. He bowed to her, "Ohayo, Eve-san. Ogenki desu ka?"

She held out a hand to him, "Ee, genki desu." Joe used the momentary distraction to replace the Morningside personnel files with some of the files containing the more recent entries into Duncan's own chronicle. "And you, Mac? I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

Duncan led her to the table, holding out her chair and pushing it in for her before resuming his seat. "I spent some time in Japan."

"I've always wanted to go there… but, as Joe might have told you, this is the first time I've ever been outside the London headquarters."

"He might've mentioned it," Methos spoke up for the first time.

Eve turned to him, and Duncan noticed that her demeanor went from friendly to cold in the blink of an eye. "So, Pierson… what _is_ the lead Methos researcher doing in Seacouver in a blues bar?"

"It's none of your business, Morningside." He sneered, then took a long pull from his beer bottle.

"Well, I'm making it my business, _Pierson._"

Joe stood as quickly as he could, "Hey now, let's play nice, kiddies." He headed back behind the bar. "You want something to drink, Evie?"

She smiled sweetly, "I'll have whatever you're having, Joseph, thank you."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow, and she nodded. "It's scotch on the rocks… it might be a bit strong…"

Methos snorted again, "Just let her have the drink, Joe. It'll be amusing to see how poorly she holds her liquor."

"Adam." Methos looked at the Highlander, a note of warning in his voice. "Behave, Adam."

"Excuse me, MacLeod, but I am not a lapdog for you to order around!"

Evelyn giggled as Joe brought her a glass of Glenmorangie. "Now I know why you're here, Pierson."

Methos glared. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"You're trying to worm your way into the Highlander's bed, aren't you, you cad!"

Duncan choked on the scotch he was drinking, and Joe burst out laughing.

Methos growled and stood, knocking his chair over. "That's _it_, Morningside! That's the last bloody straw, you stupid little bitch!" He lunged across the table, and was just barely stopped by Duncan, who grabbed him and held him back. Evelyn stood quickly and retreated to the area behind the bar, apparently wanting to put something a bit more solid than a MacLeod in between herself and her fellow Watcher.

"Hey!" Joe glared at his friends. "Eve! Adam! Quit provoking each other!" Evelyn sighed and nodded to Joe, looking contrite. Joe looked back to Methos, who had just been released by Duncan. "Adam? You going to lay off?"

Methos gave a long suffering sigh, then finally nodded. "Yeah, Joe. Sorry."

Joe crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not me you need to apologize to."

Evelyn reluctantly came out from behind the bar and walked to Methos. She held out her hand to him, biting her bottom lip. "Look, Pierson… I'm sorry. Really." The young woman sighed, "I guess I've just been upset that you were given the Methos chronicles, and I wasn't… I'd been studying them since I was a kid, you know? It was a stupid argument, and I'm sorry."

A moment passed before Methos took Eve's outstretched hand. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. There was no need for it, really… I just felt a bit threatened, you know? You're a Watcher by blood, and I was just some sod lucky enough to get recruited."

Eve smiled softly before wrapping her arms around Methos, hugging him tightly. "We're quite a pair, eh Pierson?"

Methos chuckled, "Quite." They released each other and took a step back. Methos glanced at Duncan and Joe, who both had rather silly grins plastered on their faces. "What are you two staring at?"

"Nothin'." Joe continued to grin. "Just glad I don't have to worry about explaining to headquarters why two of their researchers killed each other in my bar."

Duncan laughed and grabbed Methos' arm. "Look, Joe… Adam and I've got a few errands to run, and then we'll be back at the dojo."

"Alright, guys. See you later?"

Methos shrugged, "If MacLeod doesn't kick my ass too badly, then sure."

"See you, Joe, Eve." Duncan walked out the bar, basically dragging Methos with him.

Evelyn turned to Joe, her eyebrow raised. Joe grinned. "Adam went to Mac a while back, said he wanted to learn how to defend himself. You should see their lessons – it's basically Mac wiping the mat with Adam."

"Really? That might be amusing to watch." Eve grinned.

"Oh, it's hilarious."

Eve walked over to Joe and kissed his cheek. "Well, Joseph, I've got a few things to do myself. I'll probably be back after opening tonight."

"Alright, darlin'. Keep yourself out of trouble!" Evelyn winked as she breezed out the door, leaving Joe to straighten his files and begin getting the bar ready for opening.

* * *

The buzz hit them as the elevator rose up towards the loft. Methos looked pointedly at Duncan, "Expecting someone, MacLeod?"

Duncan didn't reply. He simply drew his sword out of his coat and moved in front of Methos, instinctively protecting his friend, though he rationally knew Methos could take care of himself. The freight elevator arrived, and Duncan peered through the bars, seeing no one. He slowly raised the grate and peeked around the corner into the kitchen, only to come face to face with the one person he least expected it to be.

A dry, raspy chuckle greeted his shocked expression. "You were expecting someone else?"

Duncan set his sword down before grabbing his kinsman in an embrace. "Connor," he grinned, "what are you doing here?"

Connor MacLeod released his former student, smiling. "Head hunting," he said lightly.

"Connor!" Duncan frowned, "Who are you hunting?"

"Well, certainly not your skittish friend over there…"

Duncan turned to Methos, who was edging towards the door, having completely forgotten about his friend. "Adam! Come back here!"

Methos glared and marched over to the two Highlanders. He held out his hand to Connor, "I'm Adam Pierson."

"Connor MacLeod." The elder Highlander held Methos' hand in a firm grip, looking the ancient straight in the eye. A moment passed between them before Connor let go and turned back to Duncan. "And I'm not _really_ head hunting… I'm actually just looking for someone."

The three made their way to the living room area by some unspoken consent. "Who are you looking for?" Methos inquired.

"Another of my kin," Connor replied, smirking.

Duncan paused, staring at Connor. "You mean… she's here?"

"Or she will be soon."

The younger Highlander broke out into a grin, looking at Methos. "This is great!"

Methos sprawled on one end of the couch, and regarded the Highlanders dubiously. "What's so great? I've already met Rachel MacLeod, remember?"

Connor chuckled, taking his coat off as he sat down on the other end of the couch. "Not Rachel MacLeod."

"Well then who?"

Duncan looked to Connor before turning back to Methos. "Jaina."

Methos looked wholly unimpressed. "Am I supposed to have heard of her, or something?"

"I'd be surprised if you _had_ heard of her, actually." Connor smirked. "Jaina MacLeod, the eldest of the Highlanders."

Methos groaned, "You mean there's another Highlander out there?"

"Well, it's not like she's _really_ a MacLeod."

"Duncan!" Connor glared at his young kinsman, "She's as much a MacLeod as you or I."

"Hang on a second," Methos sighed, "and let's just start at the beginning. Connor -- you tell the story." Duncan pouted slightly at that, which only made Methos smirk.

Connor grinned. "Nearly eight hundred years ago she came to Scotland, newly immortal… she wandered the Highlands, moving from clan to clan, until she came to the MacLeod's. She chose the MacLeod clan above all others to call her own. They accepted her as a part of the clan, and she was revered as a holy woman and a healer. They did not question the fact that she did not age, and did not die. Jaina stayed with the clan for nearly three hundred years, living in peace."

Methos sat up slightly, the story having caught his interest. "Why did she leave if she loved the clan so much?"

Duncan sighed. "Kanwulf."

"Kanwulf?" Methos repeated.

"Aye, Kanwulf." Connor shrugged. "It's almost amusing to see just how long he'd been terrorizing the clan…"

"So… you're saying that Kanwulf showed up, and a MacLeod took off? She just ran away from a fight?"

"Adam," Duncan started in a rather exasperated tone, "you have to remember that she'd been living in peace for centuries… she'd not seen another immortal for so long, and she felt that she had nothing to worry about."

"Jaina thought that if another immortal _did_ show up, either the clan would protect her or she'd talk the other immortal out of fighting her."

Methos _hmmm'ed_ his disapproval, but let the issue drop. "Alright, so there's yet another Highlander running around the place that I've got to worry about. Now, Connor," he turned to face the man full on, "how do you know that she's here, or will be coming here soon?"

Connor smirked, "I know her almost better than she knows herself, sometimes."

"Connor," Duncan chided softly, "that's not how you know."

"Heh heh, no, Duncan, it's not how I know." Connor looked back to Methos and winked, "I hack into her bank and credit card accounts every now and then, just to see what she's up to."

Methos grinned, "That's brilliant." He glanced at Duncan, "I think I like your clansman, Duncan. He reminds me a bit of me." Duncan merely rolled his eyes and offered to make dinner for his two friends, who quickly agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** And there is the re-re-written chapter two. I like it a lot. Heh. It's a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but chapter three will probably be the longest chapter yet. Oh – and don't worry too much about the "truce" between Adam/Methos and Eve. That won't last. They'll be back to antagonizing each other before you know it! So, I hope you guys liked it… And see you next chapter!

Oh, really quick – Here's a translation of the Japanese used in this chapter!

_Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san_ – Good morning, everyone (or a very good morning).

_Ogenki desu ka_ – How are you?

_Ee, genki desu_ – I'm fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All recognizable things belong to "Highlander: The Series". No harm is intended, and no profit is being made from this fic.

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter three – finally! It took a bit longer to get out due to Hurricane Rita. While I was not one of the 2.7 million people who evacuated, I did lose power for quite a while, and was unable to play around on my laptop. Anyways… If you've not gone back and read the re-written chapter 2, I suggest you do that now. I changed it quite a bit from what I originally posted back in march… So, let's get on with it then! Enjoy chapter three!

_**Posted:** September 27th, 2005_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

It was a fairly quiet night at Joe's. The house band was just getting started, but it was Joe's night off, so he was simply behind the bar, chatting with his patrons. He glanced up as the door swung open again, and three men in trench coats entered the bar. Joe nodded to Mike and went out to greet his friends.

"Mac! Adam! Welcome back."

Duncan smiled as they made their way to Joe. "Thanks, Joe." Connor stepped up next to his cousin. "Joe Dawson, I'd like you to meet Connor MacLeod."

Joe grinned and held out his hand to the elder MacLeod, "Good to finally meet you."

Connor grasped the other man's hand firmly, "Finally? Whatever Duncan has told you, it's a lie."

Duncan laughed and steered everyone towards a table in the corner, where they could have a bit of privacy. "Don't worry, Connor, I've not said a thing."

"Oh?"

Joe watched as everyone seated themselves (or, in Methos' case, sprawled) at the table before taking his own seat across from Connor, and between his friends. "You mean there's an immortal you haven't blabbed to yet, Mac?" Joe gave Duncan a pointed look.

The younger Highlander held up his hands defensively. "Hey! I only told those who needed to know, Joe!"

Connor had stiffened at the mention of immortals, but now looked from his cousin to the bartender curiously. "What is it that I haven't been told?"

Methos sat up, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "They're talking about the Watchers."

"The Watchers?" Connor quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, the quick explanation is that there's a secret society of mortals that observe and record the lives of immortal, for the sake of history."

"But they're not supposed to interfere." Methos gave Joe a pointed look before turning to Connor. "Joe's not a big fan of that rule."

Connor sat for a moment. "So… we're not supposed to know about the Watchers?"

"No."

"And your people just watch us? All the time?"

Joe chuckled, "Well, not _all_ the time. We have our own lives, too."

Methos faked a surprised expression, "Really? I'd never have guessed!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Adam."

"Moi, Mac? I've no idea what you're talking about."

Duncan snorted and shook his head. Connor seemed to be absorbing the information, and Joe took a moment to signal Mike at the bar to send over some drinks. Connor looked to Joe once more, "And… you watch all of us?"

Joe nodded, "Well, all immortals that we know about."

"So, you admit there are some who you might have no record of?" Again Joe gave an affirmative nod, and Connor grinned mischievously. "Do you have one of your people on Jaina MacLeod?"

"_Jaina_ MacLeod? Jeez, don't tell me there's a new Highlander roaming about."

Duncan laughed as a waitress brought the drinks (beer for Methos, and scotch for everyone else). After she'd left, Duncan smirked at Joe. "No, Joe. I'm the newest Highlander."

"She is the oldest," Connor finished.

"Well, I'll be damned." Joe shook his head, "Never heard of her. How old is she?"

Connor winked, "Older than I am." Methos snorted, amused that they would not reveal the other Highlander's age to the mortal. The conversation continued in much the same way for a while – Joe asking questions about Jaina, or about something in Connor or Duncan's past and the two Highlanders answering his queries as vaguely as possible.

A little while later, Evelyn made her way into the bar. She quickly spotted the corner table where everyone was sitting. After having Mike fix her a scotch on the rocks, she went over to the table, approaching quite stealthily. "Well, it looks like there's a party going on and someone forgot to ring me."

Joe turned to grin at Evelyn, "Hey, Evie. Come on, sit down."

Evelyn smiled as Connor stood and offered her his chair, "Sit here, please, and I'll grab another chair."

"My, what a chivalrous gesture. Thank you…"

Connor took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Connor MacLeod."

She blushed faintly as she sat. "Evelyn Morningside." Connor grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat down next to Eve. Methos snorted, and Evelyn glared at him. "What's your problem tonight, Pierson?"

Methos chuckled, "Oh, I don't have a problem… I'm just not falling for your blushing school-girl act." Eve sniffed and looked away, inciting Methos further. "And acting as if you didn't know who he was… _please_, how pathetic can you be?"

"Acting as if she didn't know me?" Connor glanced at Duncan and Joe. "She's another Watcher?"

Evelyn nodded, then took a small sip of her drink. "Yes, Mr. MacLeod, I am. And I wasn't certain if you knew about our organization and all, so of course I had to pretend I didn't know who you were."

"Well, that's completely understandable, Ms. Morningside." Connor leaned over and whispered in her ear, "And don't let Pierson rile you up. He's just an idiot who has no appreciation for beauty."

Eve giggled softly as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks once again. Joe and Duncan watched the proceedings with rather amused looks, while Methos simply folded his arms over his chest and glared. Duncan nudged Connor and turned to Eve, "Better be careful, Eve. He's a smooth-talker when he puts his mind to it."

Connor glared a bit and his kinsman, then smiled charmingly at Evelyn. "Don't listen to a word he says, Ms. Morningside." He stood and extended a hand, "Would you care to join me for a late dinner?"

"Aw, Evie. You just got here." Joe sighed as Evelyn took the extended hand and rose.

"And you hardly know the guy." Methos snorted again, "But somehow I'm not surprised that you'd just go off with a stranger." He glared, "And to think… Dinner is a bit cheap, isn't it? Or are you going to give it to him for free, you trollup!"

He never saw the slap coming. Methos turned to stare at Eve with a look of utter disbelief. Her blue eyes were as cold as ice, and for a moment he was afraid. "If you **ever** say anything like that to me again, Pierson, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Connor offered her his arm and escorted Eve out of the bar, leaving Methos speechless.

Joe slammed his empty glass on the table. "I swear it, old man, if you don't lay off…"

Methos held his arms up in a gesture of surrender. "Fine! Fine! I give up. I'll try to watch what I say to her." He folded his arms over his chest and proceeded to sulk. Joe and Duncan did their best to ignore him for the rest of the band's set.

* * *

He shut the door to the hotel room as she took her coat off and tossed it on the floor. Connor took his own trench coat off and, after retrieving Eve's, hung both coats on the hooks by the door. When he turned back to the room, Eve was just stepping out onto her balcony. Connor smiled, crossing the room quickly. He came up behind Eve, slipping his arms around her waist, and placed a light kiss on the side of her neck.

"Connor," she sighed softly, turning in his embrace to face him. She lightly placed a hand on his cheek, "It's been too long since I've seen you."

"Aye, lass, it's been far too long." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, hugging her tight. "But I'd say the blame for that is squarely on you. You're a hard one to find."

Eve grinned and stepped out of circle of Connor's arms. "You know you love it, Connor." She pulled him back inside the room. "I'm surprised you recognized me so easily."

"I've had years of practice, and it was the name that really gave you away."

"I thought it might be too easy for you, dear." Eve laughed and wrapped her arms around Connor, pulling him close. "But you were always such a clever child."

"Jaina…" He leaned in, and this time their kiss was not nearly as chaste.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing right now."

Duncan turned to Methos and shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe they would've stayed if you hadn't been so hostile."

The older immortal sighed heavily, "I know, Mac." He glanced over at Joe, who was behind the bar once more, and not on speaking terms with Methos at the moment. "It's just," he waved his hands around, "there's something about her that puts me on the defensive. I can't describe it, but for some reason I just feel the need to lash out at her."

"Well try to keep yourself in check, Methos. At the very least, play nice when Joe is around. He really thinks of her as a daughter, and he won't stand for you insulting her like you did earlier."

"Yeah, yeah," he took a pull from his beer bottle. "I regret what I said, I really do." He paused, lost in thought. "I really do wonder what they're doing."

"I'm sure my kinsman is not endangering her honor, if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course not, Mac!"

Duncan smiled indulgently, "Sure, Methos."

"…are you sure, MacLeod? I mean, I know _you're_ and honorable man, but…"

"Don't insult my cousin, Methos." Duncan glared slightly, then sat back in his chair. "Besides, she's obviously not interested in him like that."

Methos quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Well," Duncan grinned wickedly, "it's obvious she only has eyes for you."

The other immortal blanched, "You _can't_ be serious!"

"He is, serious." Joe sat down with his friends once more. "Why do you think I'm trying so hard to get the two of you to get along? She's got it bad for you, man."

"No way," Methos shook his head. "You're having me on!"

"We're serious, old man!" Joe glanced at Duncan, then turned back to Methos. "She was never interested in the Methos chronicles before she heard they were your project… She's only been after them to have some sort of contact with you."

"…I don't believe you."

Duncan sighed again, "Methos. Trust us on this."

"Whatever." The old man reclined in his seat. "So when do you think your other kinsman will show up?"

"Jaina? Who knows."

Joe shook his head, "I still can't believe there's another immortal MacLeod running around the place. I _especially_ can't believe the Watchers didn't know about her."

"Well," Duncan smirked, "she's rather hard to find, so I'm not surprised." He stood, clasping Joe on the shoulder. "As soon as she shows up, I'll introduce you."

"Going home, MacLeod?"

"Yeah, Methos."

"Good night, Joe." Methos stood, tucking his hands in his jeans pockets. "I really am sorry about earlier. I'll apologize to Morningside next time I see her."

Joe shrugged, "It's alright, old man. You heading out with Mac, then?"

Methos grinned, turning to Duncan. "I'm going to camp out on his couch and wait for this mysterious Jaina to show up."

"Good luck, and good night." Joe laughed as the two immortals left his bar. He shook his head, and muttered to himself, "Crazy old man."

* * *

"Mm… do I smell omelets?"

Duncan chuckled as he finished serving breakfast up. "Yes, Methos. I made omelets."

"Ah, MacLeod, how would I survive without your cooking?" Methos stood and stretched, smiling when he heard Duncan mumble something about melodramatic old men. The two immortals stood around the kitchen's island, eating their breakfast.

As they finished, and Methos grudgingly helped with the dishes, he brought up the most popular topic of conversation (at least, recently). "So, Mac… any more ideas about what Morningside might be hiding? I have to admit, I'm completely puzzled. I mean… She doesn't feel immortal, and she doesn't even give off the vibe that a young pre-immortal would… but there _is_ something that she's hiding…"

Duncan shrugged as he led the way to the couch. "I'm not sure, Methos. I just wish I could get her alone to talk to her for a bit… Maybe she'd tell me what's going on."

"I'm telling you, Mac," Methos sighed, "she won't tell you anything."

"Maybe she's just nervous about spending so much time with you, Methos." Duncan gave his friend a mischievous grin. "I mean, the girl is obviously mad about you."

Methos groaned theatrically, "I don't know _why_ you and Joe insist she's attracted to me! We _hate_ each other! I mean, come on, MacLeod!"

"That's _exactly_ what I mean, Methos! The animosity she displays towards you is obviously a cover for her real feelings."

"Yeah, well, thanks Dr. Ruth," the older immortal commented snidely.

Duncan's reply was cut off as the presence of another immortal washed over the loft. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Duncan grabbed his katana on his way to answer it. "Who is it?" he called through the door.

"Mary Poppins," came the sarcastic reply.

"Where's your umbrella, then?" Duncan opened the door for his clansman and let Connor pass inside.

"I must have left it in my other coat." He smiled and gave a short wave to Methos. "Good morning, Pierson."

"Well, you seem quite jovial this morning, MacLeod. Have a good night last night?"

Connor leered a bit at Methos, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Connor," Duncan's tone was slightly warning. "You want anything?"

"I'm fine, Duncan, thank you." He turned back to Methos, "Anyways, I had quite a pleasant evening with Ms. Morningside. We talked until quite late, actually."

"What did you talk about?"

"Ah, Duncan, I've been sworn to secrecy. I cannot break my promise to the fair lady."

Methos scowled, "Bloody chivalrous Scots." He glared at Connor, "Did she tell you whatever it is she's hiding from the rest of us?" As the elder MacLeod was about to protest, Methos held up his hands. "I'm not asking you to tell us what she said, I just want to know if that's what you spoke about."

Connor paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Yes, she told me some things that she'd rather the rest of you didn't know. It's probably because she feels that I'm not a part of the current situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Duncan, she knows that if she spoke with you, you would tell Pierson and Dawson. If she spoke to Dawson, he would of course share it with you and Pierson."

Methos sat up slightly, "What about me?"

Connor smirked, "She wouldn't tell you because half of it is _about_ you."

"Fine," Methos stood. "Look, I've got things to do, Mac… I'll see you around." Methos patted Duncan's shoulder as he walked into the elevator. "Thanks for breakfast."

"See you later, Adam." Duncan watched his friend descend then turned to his clansman. "Connor, just tell me one thing."

"What is it, Duncan?"

"Does Eve's secret have to do with immortality?"

Connor thought for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. "I suppose it does."

Another wave of presence swept over the two MacLeods and Duncan sighed. "Adam probably forgot something." The elevator stopped and the grate came up to reveal a young looking woman with short, fiery red hair and pale green eyes. "Jaina!" Duncan quickly pulled the woman into an embrace.

Jaina smiled, "Hello, Duncan." She placed a light kiss on his cheek, "How have you been, dear boy?"

* * *

After spending several hours catching up, Duncan suggested they all head to Joe's for lunch. Duncan led his friends into the bar through a side door, since the establishment was officially closed at the moment. "Joe! I've brought a surprise for you!"

Joe came out of the backroom and smiled at Duncan. "What kind of surprise, Mac?"

"The best kind," said a female voice from behind Duncan and Connor. The two stepped aside to reveal the woman, who sauntered over to Joe. "Jaina MacLeod, Mr. Dawson. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Ms. MacLeod," Joe grinned and shook the immortal's hand.

"Please, call me Jaina."

"Just call me Joe." The Watcher went back behind the bar and poured three glasses of scotch before giving the woman a questioning look. She nodded, and he poured a fourth glass. "So what brings you all to my humble business at this time of day?"

Duncan grinned, "Lunch!"

Joe laughed, "Of course. You guys feel like ordering Chinese? My treat."

The orders were soon placed, and quickly delivered. They all sat at a table, eating dinner and getting acquainted. Jaina filled Joe in on some of her history, and Joe had the fun experience of filling in yet _another _immortal on the secret of the Watchers. After the remnants of lunch had been cleared away, Connor turned to Jaina. "So, I heard Caedmon's looking for you."

Jaina groaned as Joe looked up. "Caedmon? As in Caedmon Shannahan? The headhunter?"

Connor nodded. "He's been after Jaina for the last hundred years or so."

"And I keep telling you, Connor, he won't find me."

Joe folded his arms over his chest, a look of concentration on his face. "I've never heard of Caedmon pursuing a target for such a long time. What'd you do to piss this guy off?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"He thinks she's got some sort of magic." Connor laughed. "He thinks that if he takes Jaina's head, he'll be able to use the magic."

"Magic?" Joe sat up straighter. "Something like Cassandra's Voice?"

Jaina raised an eyebrow at that, "Well, I don't know this Cassandra, and I've never heard her Voice… but there's no such thing as magic."

Duncan leaned forward onto the table, "Cassandra, somehow, is able to hypnotize people with the power of her voice… She can make them do pretty much anything she wants."

"Ah," Jaina nodded sagely. "She's learned how to manipulate the Quickening, then."

"Manipulate the Quickening?"

"Yes, Joe." Jaina sat back, thinking for a moment. "I was taught that when an immortal reaches a certain age, or a certain level of power, they can learn to use the power of the Quickening for such things… Hypnosis, illusions, and the like."

"You're telling me that an immortal can learn how to use their Quickening to do… magic?"

"Well, if that's what you'd like to call it, then sure." She shrugged, "I wouldn't classify it as magic. It's more like… parlour tricks."

"Yes, and Caedmon is after your head for those parlour tricks!"

Jaina glared at Connor. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you stubborn mule! I will _not _fight Caedmon if he comes for me! And I will not allow you to fight him for me!" She stood and stormed out of the bar.

Connor growled, nodding curtly to Duncan and Joe before following the woman out. Duncan looked to Joe and shrugged. "They always fight like that."

Joe shook his head. "Why won't she fight Caedmon?"

"Well," Duncan sighed, "as long as I've known her, she's refused to fight. Period. She just won't take anyone's head."

"Huh. I'll be damned. It's amazing she's made it this long."

The tension was still thick in the air when a tingle in the base of Duncan's skull alerted him to the arrival of another immortal. Methos strolled in, noted the charged atmosphere, and sprawled in a chair across from Duncan. "So… what'd I miss?"

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter three, in all it's glory. Hopefully you're all slightly confused… **But** I did drop a pretty big hint towards the end of the chapter that will explain everything later on. For those of you wondering – no, there is not going to be a romance between Connor and Jaina. There might be a romance later on… but not between those two. I'm currently working on the revision of chapter four… Look for it in the next week or two. Until then, feedback is greatly appreciated! See y'all next chapter. 


End file.
